Mi primera vez
by Juls Rejala
Summary: La primera vez siempre es diferente, no importa si es o no el amor de tu vida, siempre lo recordaras. Y mi primera vez fue completamente diferente.


_Esos ojos dorados me queman, es lo único que puedo distinguir en esta oscuridad; brillan disfrutando de lo que ven, recorren mi cuerpo totalmente descubierto hasta parar en mis ojos; se acerca despacio, su aliento roza mis labios y su mano electrifica el aire alrededor de mi cintura, todo se vuelve más pesado y delicioso..._

Y es en ese instante que me despierto agitada, sudorosa y totalmente mojada; con ganas de seguir con ese sueño que me asedia desde hace días; sentir esos labios que sé sabrán deliciosos y esa piel que quemara la mía. Me levanto lentamente para dirigirme hacia la habitación que se encuentra junto a mi dormitorio.

Bajo la ducha intento encontrar el porqué de ese sueño, tengo 18, lo sé, pero nunca he pensado en un hombre, no me gusta ninguno de los que conozco, y por lógica a mis pensamientos, es obvio, que soy virgen. Al salir del baño, busco mi uniforme que consiste en una falda tableada color negro con cintas blancas en la parte inferior, una camisa blanca con mangas y un saco del mismo color que la falda, dejo que mi pelo caiga libre sobre mi espalda hasta el final de ella, realzo mis pestañas para que enmarquen mejor mis orbes oscuras.

Cuando estoy lista para salir, me dirijo a ese lugar especial, ese rincón que es solo de ellos, pido que me cuiden y me despido de ellos. Vivir sola puede ser agotador, pero no me queda de otra; me despido del encargado del edificio y me voy a la escuela a paso tranquilo; se ha convertido en una rutina desde que tengo ese sueño.

Entro en un edificio en extremo blanco, rodeado de arboles de cerezo que cuando florecen brindan un aspecto mágico al lugar. Me siento en el sitio que me corresponde junto a la ventana, como supuse ningún compañero ha llegado aún, eso me da la posibilidad de pensar en él.

Sé que no lo conozco, pero me encantaría hacerlo, esos ojos me llaman solo a mí, sus labios tientan solo a los míos, su piel electrifica solo la mía. Ese hombre de largos cabellos plateados, ojos dorados serios, pero abrazadores; ese hombre que sé que no es humano, porque esas garras y marcas me lo confirman, la luna creciente en su frente me lo grita. Pero ese hombre es quien quiero sea solo mío, que sea él quien me haga mujer, su mujer.

- Rin, ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz de Kagome me saco de mi ensoñación, al parecer más de la mitad de mis compañeros ya habían llegado y yo no me di cuenta por estar pensando en él.

- Sí, Kagome, estoy bien; no te preocupes.

Me dirigió una mirada escéptica y supe ahí que no me libraría de un cuestionario, es mi mejor amiga, pero esto es solo mío y prefiero que quede así. Las clases pasaron lentas, mi mente no podía entender ni atender nada de lo que esos señores que se paran enfrente decían, hoy estaba más despistada y distraída que de costumbre; no me gustaba, pero tampoco era algo por lo que preocuparse.

Al sonar la campanilla, intento escaparme como sea de las preguntas de Kagome; así como lo hice en los tiempos libres, como no quiero llegar aún a casa voy a visitarlos, no es mi lugar preferido y sé que terminare llorando, pero es una extraña necesidad que me surgió de regreso.

Sus lapidas están allí, puedo oler el olor a muerte y lagrimas, aunque creo que son las mías; los extraño, sin embargo, no tengo más opción que buscar la forma de salir adelante. Dinero no me faltara, me dejaron suficiente como para vivir cómodamente sin trabajar por el resto de mi vida, pero los necesito a ellos.

Después de despedirme y decirles lo mucho que los extraño, vuelvo al departamento en donde estoy viviendo; cuando subo al ascensor siento que alguien más se mete conmigo; pero no puedo ver a nadie. Sigue mis pasos hasta mi puerta, pero no entra a la habitación; pareciera esperar el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo, no tengo idea de como sé estas cosas, pero las sé; desde chica y en especial cuando mis padres murieron.

Voy sacándome el uniforme de a poco y regándolo por todo el lugar, es viernes y mañana no tengo clases así que no importa que se arrugue. Me dirijo al baño a refrescarme de este día tan agotador, escapar de tu mejor amiga, visitar a tus padres en el cementerio y haberte despertado con ganas de dejar de ser virgen solo por esos ojos.

No tengo hambre, por ello me voy a dormir sin necesidad de pasar por la cocina, cepillo mis dientes y mi cabello, me cubro completa con las sabanas y ruego que el sueño se extienda más que lo de costumbre.

Lo siento rozar mi piel, sus manos sostienen mi cintura y me atraen más hacia sí, su cuerpo desnudo esta completamente pegado al mio; su boca encontro la mia en un beso necesitado, rodeo su cuello y lo atraigo más hacia mi, necesito aún más de él. Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las aprieta y me alza en el aire, por inercia y porque lo deseo, mis piernas se enredan en su cadera; siento su miembro cerca de mi entrada y mi grito queda ahogado en sus labios.

Me siento caer y me aferro todavía más a él, lo siguiente de lo que estoy realmente conciente es de que una de sus manos recorre mi pierna, la otra sostiene las mias por encima de mi cabeza contra la cama; sí, el se encuentra sobre mí, entre mis piernas, besando mis labios. Empieza a descender por mi mandíbula encaminandoce a mi cuello, abro mis ojos para verlo y me sorprendo al encontrarme en mi habitación, la ventana ligeramente abierta; la luna brillando en todo su esplendor; esto ya no es un sueño, él realmente se encuentra aquí, no sé como entro.

Pero eso deja de importarme en el momento en que su lengua alcanza mi pezón, grito al sentirla hacer movimientos circulares para endurecerlo, sus manos siguen sujetandome y me desespera; necesito tocarlo, sentirlo más cerca de mí, es una tortura que me da placer, pero una tortura al fin y al cabo. Me remuevo debajo de él para safarme y parece comprenderlo, ahora ambas manos sostienen mis muslos, abren mis piernas y el acerca más su miembro a mi entrada, no puedo evitar gemir y acercarlo más si es posible a mi pecho, da una ligera estocada y gruñe sobre mi pezón, eso hace mojarme más; parece sentirlo porque da estocadas más fuertes y volvio a atacar mis labios.

Ya no puedo resistirlo, necesito sentirlo dentro o me volvere completa e irrevocablemente loca, me aparto de su beso para rogarle que entre en mí, el sonrie y dirige su miembro a mi entrada, comienza empujando de a poco mientras lame mi cuello. Un ligera punzada de dolor atravieza mi columna, pero es más placer lo que siento.

No puedo evitar jadear, gemir y gritar mientras el arremete contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez, creo escucharlo gruñir mi nombre. Sus manos se dirigen a mi cola para levantarla, eso genera un ángulo diferente de penetración que me vuelve loca y a él parece encantarle también. Se que no aguantare demasiado, es demasiado placer lo que me da.

Una burbuja de placer crece en mi, sus estocadas se hacen más profundas y mis gritos cada vez más altos. Siento la burbuja explotar, una corriente electrificar el interior de mis muslos para dispersarce por todo mi cuerpo; el grito que salio de mi garganta habra despertado a más de una persona en el edificio, pero no me importa. El sigue envistiendome cada vez más rápido y profundo, cuando alcanza la culmen del placer un rugido sale de lo más profundo de su pecho y un grito del mío. Ambos caemos rendidos sobre mi cama, él me mira a los ojos y al fin puedo ver esos ojos de oro fundido tan cerca, un sueño abrazador me invade y al instante quedo dormida.


End file.
